


Dream Date

by ConstellationStation



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, I've known Peony for like a day and a half then my brain told me to write fic, they're just... gay puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationStation/pseuds/ConstellationStation
Summary: Sharena and Peony's afternoon plans turn into something else.
Relationships: Sharon | Sharena/Peony
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Dream Date

“And this,” Sharena says, spreading her arms as she twirls around the glade, “is where I love to stargaze. On clear nights, the sky is just breathtaking!”

Peony flies above her, shading her eyes with a hand as she peers at the afternoon sky.

It’s a lovely day in Askr, and Sharena was giving her newest friend a tour of the place. They started with the castle, of course, and all the amenities they would be using as fighters in the Order of Heroes. But she also wanted to show Peony her favorite spots around the kingdom.

“You could probably see a lot of stars here at night!” Peony exclaims. 

“Yeah, we should come back here later, after the sun sets.” Sharena says, “Oh! Better yet, we can watch the sunset, and then go stargazing!”

Peony turns to her with a grin, “I like the way you think.”

Sharena beams at the praise, “well, there’s a lot more sights to see so let’s keep moving for now.”

“Lead the way!”

Sharena trots down the hill with Peony circling above. She marvels at the way Peony’s wings seem to change color when the sunlight hits it at different angles, gleaming in warm, golden hues as she flutters about.

She’s so caught up in staring, her foot catches on the uneven slope and she nearly tumbles down the hill. 

She lets out a yelp of surprise, waving her arms around as she tries to regain her balance. A gentle breeze sweeps over her and soft hands grasp her gloved ones, steadying her. 

Peony smiles at her, upside down, “I guess the hill’s steeper than it looks.”

“Thanks,” Sharena laughs, “you wouldn’t know, huh?”

“Maybe I should give walking a try.” Peony spins rightside-up and lands next to her, their hands still intertwined.

The contact is rather welcome.

“No way, if I had it my way, I’d rather give flying a try.” Sharena tells her, “You have more fun up there than I do down here.”

“I think you can have fun anywhere,” Peony says with an earnestness that makes Sharena’s cheeks flush, “You’re a very cheerful person.”

“Still though, a change in scenery would be nice,” Sharena glances away, focusing on their surroundings instead. 

They were on level ground now, and a field of her favorite flowers was a short distance away. She leads them towards it, swinging their joined hands to and fro.

“Come to think of it, I’ve never really flown before,” she muses. “Not even on a wyvern or pegasus.”

Peony hums, “you want to fly?”

“Yeah, then I can fly with you and all the other flying heroes!” She says excitedly. “It’s going to take a while to learn to ride, but I can do it.”

“I know a faster way for you to fly,” Peony says, kicking off the ground to hover in front of her, taking both her hands.

Sharena stops, “Oh?” Is Peony going to carry her or… 

“In your dreams!”

Sharena deflates at that before she remembers who she’s speaking to. “Oh, like in your homeland?”

“Yes!” Peony lets go of her hands to twirl in glee. "Anything can happen in the Land of Dreams, especially for someone as delightful as you!"

"I think you're pretty great, too." Sharena says, feeling that she needs to return the compliments somehow. If flattery was like sparring, she'd be losing the match!

"Thanks," Peony chirps. "When you sleep tonight, I can show you my favorite places in Ljósálfheimr."

"Tonight?" Sunsets, stargazing, and more homeland tours? She can't wait. "It's a date!"

Sharena regretted the words as soon as it left her mouth. She's being awfully presumptuous calling it a date, Peony was just being friendly and now she's making it weird!

She was about to apologize when Peony leans in close to her face so suddenly she narrowly avoids bumping their heads together. "You mean it?" She asks, purple eyes bright in anticipation.

The proximity makes it harder for Sharena to properly read her expression. Also she's flustered. Also Peony might be hurt if she takes too long to respond.

"Sure," then she adds, "if you want it to be."

Peony grabs her by the shoulders and spins her around, giggling. Sharena is lifted off the ground. "Oh that would make me ever so happy!"

Sharena can't help but laugh along. They've managed to twirl the rest of the way into the flower field somehow, and she decides to take the opportunity to make it official. 

Gathering a bundle of flowers, she offers it to Peony, curtsying with all the elegance she could muster. "Peony of Ljósálfheimr, will you go on a date with me?"

Peony plays along, bowing as well, "Princess Sharena of Askr, it would be my pleasure to go on a date with you."

They're able to maintain the graceful facade for a solid two seconds before dissolving into a fit of giggles as they hug each other. They fall to the ground, rolling with laughter on a bed of flowers. 

When she's out of breath, Sharena flops on her back and stares at the sky. The clouds that drift past are tinged in orange and pink.

"The sun is going to set soon," Peony notes.

"There's a village not far from here, want to get some snacks for our date?" Sharena offers, "we can make it a picnic."

Peony takes her hand, "that sounds dreamy."

**Author's Note:**

> there was absolutely no reason for me to write this but it's here now


End file.
